


I love college

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley was slowly regaining consciousness and she realized two things: her head was pounding and she wasn't in her dorm. She opened her eyes and quickly remembered where she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love college

**Author's Note:**

> “I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn’t complain and made breakfast for the both of us” AU

Any nerves Kelley had about going away to college dissipated after her first soccer practice, a week before the beginning of classes. She had instantly bonded with the other rookie, her name was Tobin and she was very relaxed and down to earth. During practice she didn't really get the opportunity to talk to all of the older players but the ones she did were very friendly. Still she could tell that there was something special about this group of talented girls, they seemed to be a family and now she wanted to really be one of them, not just a new teammate. One of the teams traditions was to have a party just for the players, it gave the returning players a chance to reconnect after summer break and familiarize themselves with the new players. This year the party was going to be at the house that Abby, the captain of the team, shared with a few of the other seniors.

Lauren and Amy, two sophomores, had volunteered to show Kelley and Tobin how to get to Abby’s house. The four girls enjoyed their short walk, sharing jokes and stories about their lives back home. Once inside the house Kelley was filled with energy going from conversation to conversation, getting to know her teammates and making everyone laugh with her crazy stories about life back home.

Kelley was certainly enjoying the alcohol in her first college party and one time while she was going to the kitchen to get another drink she crashed into a wall. But not really. Because this wall had black hair, light blue eyes and just happened to be the best goalkeeper in the NCAA. Kelley already knew who Hope Solo was but this was the closest the two of them had been because the goalkeepers had trained separately.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Kelley put on her most charming smile, trying to ignore how intimidating the older player was up close (and also how pretty).

“It’s ok,” the other girl responded, shrugging off the apology in a much lighter tone of voice than Kelley was expecting.

“I’m Kelley by the way, I’m a forward.”

“Hope”

“I know.” Kelley beamed and it caught Hope off guard. Kelley was happy that the blue eyed keeper wasn’t leaving even if she hadn’t said more than five words to her.

Before either of them could say something else Pinoe came out of nowhere and threw an arm around Hope’s shoulders, with some difficulty considering the height difference.

“Solo you better not be scaring off the newbie. I like this one, she’s funny. Not as much as me but who is really.” Megan pretended to flip her hair with her free arm.

“Oh no she wasn’t, I just ran into her.” Kelley explained while Hope shoved off the midfielder.

“I’m glad you’re behaving yourself Solo. Car was looking for you by the way.” Hope nodded at that and went looking for her best friend.

“It takes Hopey some time to warm up to new people but she’s a great friend. You shouldn’t call her Hopey though, she hates that,” Megan said once the goalkeeper was out of earshot trying to gauge how the encounter between the reserved senior and the outgoing rookie had gone. Kelley laughed and they both went back to the living room. Kelley didn’t realize that she never got that refill.

That was the only interaction Kelley and Hope had all night but the young forward would catch glimpses of the older girl occasionally. When she wasn’t staring at the beautiful goalkeeper Kelley played Never Have I Ever and lost horrendously playing beer pong against Abby. She was having so much fun that when Tobin approached her about leaving she told the other girl that she would stay a little while longer.

Kelley must have left the blinds open because her dorm was too bright the next morning. She was slowly regaining consciousness and she realized two things: her head was pounding and she wasn't laying on her bed in her dorm. She opened her eyes and quickly remembered where she was. At some point during the party she must have dozed off and spent the night on the couch. She stayed there for a couple of minutes and she could already feel her head getting clearer but now she was embarrassed. This was definitely not part of her plan and Kelley decided to leave quickly, hoping not to run into anyone on her way out.

“I'm making breakfast if you want to eat something before you leave.” Kelley freeze and turns around. Hope is leaning against the kitchens doorway, looking way better than she should after a night of drinking. Kelley meekly agrees and follows her to the kitchen. Inside there's an awkward silence that only she seems to be aware of because Hope is only focused on the eggs she's scrambling.

“Are the others still sleeping?” This is the second time in less than 24 hours that Kelley finds herself grasping for words, which is something that she’s not used to but that’s the effect the older girl has on her.

“No actually Abby is picking up her girlfriend at the airport and Carli went out for a run.”

Kelley pulled a face at the idea of running, her slight hangover made the idea seem impossible. Hope smiles at her reaction and it helps Kelley relax. They stay in silence while Hope serves the food.

“You seriously suck at beer pong.” Hope casually breaks the silence after they start eating

“That was my first time playing! Not my fault Abby plays like a pro.” Kelley tries to act offended but her ridiculous smile gives her away.

“I’ll tell her that if soccer doesn’t work for her she can turn to beer pong.” Kelley laughs loudly at Hope’s dry tone, happy to be interacting this way with the seemingly serious goalkeeper. Kelley’s goofy laugh puts a big smile on the older girl’s face and that sight does something to Kelley.

After breakfast Kelley offers to wash the dishes but Hope tells her not to bother, that she’ll get one of her roommates to do them later. Without an excuse to stay longer Kelley makes her way to the door, this time being escorted by Hope.

“Thanks for breakfast.” Hope opens the door and turns back towards Kelley, there’s barely any space between them and Kelley is painfully aware of the height difference between them. She can’t help but think that she will have to stand on her tip toes to reach Hope’s mouth and that’s an image she will have a hard time getting out of her brain

“Sorry for making fun of your beer pong skills” Hope responds smirking. Kelley rolls her eyes at that.

“You don’t sound sorry though,” Kelley playfully narrows her eyes, “I’ll get better at it, you’ll see.” Hope raises an eyebrow at the challenge.

“We’ll play next time.”

“And what will I get when I win?” Kelley says feeling reckless, trying to push Hope’s buttons

“I haven’t decided yet.” Hope answers looking thoughtfully with her head tilted to one side. Kelley’s mouth goes dry because that sounded like a line, a very good and effective line by the way her heartbeat picks up speed. Hope smiles at the momentarily speechless forward and moves to the side to let Kelley go.

“See you around Kelley.”

The freckled girl answers with a wave and forces herself to walk away. Kelley is probably grinning like a maniac on the way back to her dorm but she doesn’t care, she’s too busy thinking about blue eyes. She has a feeling she’s going to enjoy college very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! Hope you guys like this. Fun fact: I was supposed to finish this yesterday but I was hungover and didn't feel like writing  
> I have a general idea for more tumblr prompts, all of them o'solo but eventually I'll like to try writing a different pairing (no clue which one yet though).  
> Have a nice week


End file.
